


Fic: The Not-so-Princess Bride (Kirk/McCoy, ST XI, PG/Teen)

by SailAweigh



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailAweigh/pseuds/SailAweigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is not a knight in shining armor; Leonard doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: The Not-so-Princess Bride (Kirk/McCoy, ST XI, PG/Teen)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vickyblueeyez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/gifts).



> Written as comment porn (not very porny, though) for a [](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/) SWMoM post. You can see it [here](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/603652.html#cutid1), but you have to join the community and be 18-years or older to join.

"You're not a princess!" Jim slid backward a little, his toes slipping in the wrought iron trellis of the balcony.

The man reclining against the wall took one more pull from his cigarette before flicking it over the edge of the balcony and approaching the railing to look over it at Jim.

"No shit, kid."

"Well, fuck," Jim muttered under his breath. He looked down briefly to adjust his footing, but looked up again when the not-princess leaned both elbows on the rail. Changeable eyes under slanting brows were sizing him up. A little smirk tilted one corner of his mouth.

"Not on the first date. I want you to respect me in the morning."

Jim had to smile at the snarky attitude being directed at him. A little spice was never a bad thing. Neither was the form that was slouching in front of him. His position put him just about crotch-height and what he could see from there was making his mouth water. He'd expected a princess, but really, this situation was much more to his liking.

Jim reached for a better grip, pulling himself up even higher on the balcony supports to get a better look at his target.

"I heard through the grapevine that the heir to the Maldovinian throne was being forced into an arranged marriage." Jim puffed a little as he shifted his feet once more into a secure position. Damn, he should have worn cleats.

"Nah. That was just spread around to boost PR for tourism. Come see the wedding of the century and lose your fortune in our casinos." One arm dangled over the edge of the balcony. Jim could see a wide leather band circling his target's wrist. Oh, a tough guy; maybe into a little leather. Jim's heart rate picked up and not just from the effort of the climb.

"So are you or aren't you getting married?" Jim reached up and feathered his fingertips across the back of the heir's hand."

A warm chuckle accompanied a shake of the tousled head above him.

"Not me, kid. I'm just a bodyguard. And the princess is very happily marrying the man of her choice."

"Well, then." Jim took the hand that was, far from withdrawing from his touch, returning the exploration of muscles running from hand to wrist. Tugging gently on it, he placed a brief kiss on the rugged knuckles presented to him. "I'm Jim Kirk. Not a knight, no shining armor, unsuccessful kidnapper, but wholly at your service."

"Nice to meet you, Jim Kirk. I'm Leonard McCoy and I'm very glad I'm not going to have to toss you off this balcony and call for hotel security." The hand Jim had been holding tugged free before brushing against his temple and feathering across the shell of his ear.

Jim shivered at the touch. "Leonard, I know this is presumptive of me, but I promise to respect you in the morning, if you will come down off this balcony so I can at least practice my abduction technique; it's clearly lacking. It's awful hard to sweep someone off their feet while holding onto a trellis."

"I get off shift in two hours. I'll meet you out by the portico. I'm big boned, so you better not drop me when you decide to sweep." Leonard leaned down and pressed his lips to Jim's, holding in place barely long enough for Jim to find out how soft his lips were and get a hint of coffee and cigarette smoke on his breath.

"I'll be there with bells on, Bones." Jim gave Leonard a broad smile before, with a whoop, he launched himself onto the lawn six feet below him.

Jim trotted off with a feeling of deep satisfaction. This had turned out to be an even better idea than rescuing a damsel in distress; for a price, of course. She undoubtedly would have screamed and struggled; demanded to be returned to her family immediately. Any struggle that resulted from meeting Bones, though, seemed like it was going to be a much more pleasurable affair, if not as profitable.


End file.
